


Come Home To Us

by ArtMaster



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, I mostly wrote this so i could get out of my head, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, im bored, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: Uekiya and Shin go missing after they go on a trip with Budo and Miyuji.Shin and Uekiya are withdrawn and seem to not be fully there( i know that was weird wording).i suck at summaries.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be crappy but I don't fucking care.

Oka's POV 

   I was thinking on why I didn't see Shin the other day. I knew he went with Budo, Miyuji, and Uekiya on that little trip to a trailer park, but they have been doing that since Budo could drive. I want to say he may be out sick, but if so, then so is Budo, Miyuji, and Uekiya. I have this God awful feeling that they aren't sick.

  I sigh and start to look up, but my eyes lock onto the T.V. On the screen is pictures from I think the summer. I instantly turn the volume up.

   "...Engikia and Shin Hagaku are reported to be missing. Budo Masuto and Miyuji Shan were found this afternoon calling for help, trapped in a car that has been severely damaged. For more details please visit our website, back to you Tama." I flick off the T.V. Shin is gone, he's not coming back. I think I know who took them, but I don't want to. I don't want them to die, I don't want Shin to get hurt or sacrificed. I think the Occult that has been wandering around the town took them.

Sakura's POV

   I was still staring at my phone. I had been interested in some of the recent news stories, but the fact that Uekiya was in one of those stories instantly told me that something was really wrong. Uekiya, Shin, Budo, and Miyuji had not come to school on Friday. I wonder if the person who killed Toga might of killed Shin and Uekiya. I wondered but when the story said that they were, as far as they knew, missing. I felt some relief in reading that, but still it didn't settle that awful feeling in my gut.

Budo's Pov

   I watched the whole news report. And read the details on the website. The whole time it made it seem as though we were stupid, defenseless teens who were trying get high or get drunk. Those bastards. They make it seem as though me and Miyuji were part of the Yakuza, trading those two for some money. It didn't say any of that other than us being defenseless, but the way it was worded made it seem that way. I checked a different website that said Shin had a thing for me and that it was like a love triangle that I liked Uekiya, she liked Miyuji, and that Miyuji liked someone else. I swear I would have thrown my phone if my parents hadn't come in all worried.

   I put on a brave face and made it seem as though I wasn't as fazed by the incident as I truly was. It calmed them down a bit. 

  Once they left, I went to sleep.

   I was in the car, with the others, we were on our way to the trailer park. We were talking

   "Uekiya, I still am voting on Itachi messing with your head. I mean, he told you no one cared you, but him, that no one wanted you, but him. Don't you think he was, in a way psychologically hurting you." I was arguing in a friendly way.

   Uekiya seemed to think of a response that would defend Itachi, but she just couldn't. "Fine Budo. He may have messed with me, but that doesn't make completely right, I mean you told me to get lost, insanity was contagious." She laughed slightly. Shin just seemed even more concerned for her well being and who he should trust. I couldn't blame him for looking at me weird.

   We continued to talk for awhile, until I noticed the car that was sitting near the town sign from about twenty minutes ago was still behind us. I pointed it out to the others, I told them maybe we should head back. As we started to turn around the other car sped up by the hundreds and rammed into us.

  I bolted right up in the hospital bed, panting. I looked around wanting to see my friends. I didn't realize we had that conversation. I knew we were talking, but I never knew what it was.

  I sat there wondering why I was just noticing that I barely remember what was happening when we were being chased. I could only remember that we crashed into a tree near a hill/cliff because of the slippery road, me driving fast, and them ramming into us. Shin and Uekiya trying to get out of their grip. Then the car falling and toppling over in hundreds of flips, until the trunk got smashed by a tree. Did I really forget what happened, I thought I saw their faces, I must have before the car was rammed. I swear I should of. What was happening to me?

 

Miyuji'S POV

   My parents were called and were suppose to discharge me tomorrow, but really, I didn't care. I found out that Budo and I were trapped in the car for almost 35 hours.

   I fell asleep and had this strange nightmare that I can't really remember, it's like the more I think about, the more I forgot. 

   After a few minutes of pondering what had happened in that nightmare, I got up and left the hospital room. My legs screamed in protest, but I had a destination to get to. My head was swimming, I couldn't remember what had really happened in the car. I knew that some people who been through something traumatic would forget it and sometimes get glimpses of what had happened in flashbacks or nightmares. Truly knowing that had happened and not remembering truly sucked 100 percent. I know I probably shouldn't be bitching right now knowing Shin and Uekiya were probably either being tortured or dead. 

  I walked past a few nurses and doctors, but none of them tried to stop me. As soon as I entered Budo's temporally room I noticed he had his _what am I doing?_ face. It kinda looked funny when you didn't know why he was making that face. I knocked in the side of the door frame. Budo looked at me confused for a second, then motioned for me to sit next to him, so I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

   We sat in complete silence, which for me, was a first. After a few minutes I broke the silence, "What do you remember?" He didn't need me to clarify.

  " I remember that we were talking the whole way there. About twenty minutes into the drive we started to talk about Itachi. Then the guys rammed into us. The rest is a blur."

   "That's more than me." I chuckled despite knowing that was probably a bad thing to remember so little.

   As the night went on, I wondered, who knew the whole story?


	2. The News PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the school takes the news.

**No Ones POV**

All the students heard of the incident one way or another. With Toga dead they became very afraid. The gardening club got a new member, Ayano Aishi, so the club did not shut down. The Occult club still had five members so it did not disband. The Martial Arts club tried to comfort Budo in any form, which only resulted in him snapping at him. The Light Music club didn't really know what to do with Miyji. They kind of just let her do her own thing. Osana Najimi was found dead in the pool on Thursday. The next week Amai Odayaka was found in the prosses of killing Saki. Saki came back to school the next week clinging to the cooking club or her best friend, Kakona. Kizana Sunobu had a stage light dropped on her. Oka Ruto got comfortable around Taro Yamada, then the next week was found heartbroken. Asu Rito started dating vice president of the sports club Itachi. On the weekend they found Shin and Uekiya at the trailer park.

**Budo's POV**

I was pushing the rest of my club so hard that if they talked they would fall behind. I heard what people say. It wasn't my fault, that I was a failure, that I shouldn't teach martial arts if I couldn't protect two people or myself. I was sick of it. When suddenly Chojo came running toward us holding his phone trying to show us something. He shoved it in my face.

   I grumbled and took a step back.

   "What the hell Chojo?"

    Panting, he explained, "News article... Found some teens."

  I snatched the phone from him and read the headline.  _Two Missing High School Students Found Two Miles Away From Crime Scene._ I instantly looked for the names. I found two names I didn't recognize, Shin and Uekiya were there too. I swear I nearly cried. The article said they were hurt badly, but alive.

  Then it struck me: Miyji didn't know. I gave Chojo his phone and sprinted toward The light Music club as fast as I could go.

  I bumped into Miyji. She did look like she was crying, not from sorrow, but from joy and relief. We just kinda stood there not really knowing what we should do. The bell rang to release us from school.

    I looked at her, "Should we go see them?" It was a genuine question. The million dollar one.

   She put on her thinking face, then nodded. We checked the article to see if they knew where they were at. It said the General Hospital. The one in our town.

  I texted my parents and told them they found Shin and Uekiya. Then the two of us went to the hospital.


End file.
